The New School
by Ecofinisher
Summary: Lila and Nathaniel's daughter Nathalie moved to Paris to a new school and is scared, that she won't find friends in this school.


**Disclaimer: The biggest part of the characters are my OC's. Only three canon characters appear in this shot.**

**This one-shot was originally published on Ao3 only. **

Inside an SUV on the backseat, sat a girl with middle sized brown hair and a red hairband around her hair. She wore currently a yellow shirt with and a dark, nearly black skirt reaching to her knees.

The girl looked through the window at the buildings the car passed by with a neutral expression on her face.

"Are you excited for your first day of school?" Asked the redheaded man, who sat driving the car.  
"I kind of are excited, but I'm also nervous about it. I've never been to Paris for school"  
"I know you miss Marseille honey, but you'll have it better here. This school isn't like the one you were before"

"But what if the kids here are worse?" Asked the girl looking sad at her father, which was focused on the street.  
"Most of the students here are children from famous persons like you Nathalie," The man said.

"Really?" Asked Nathalie interested.

"Yeah also others do come from very wealthy families like Nanette from your old school"

"Nanette wasn't also the nicest girl in class," Nathalie said crossing her arms.

"I know sweetie, at least you still got the rest of your hair….uhm….I mean….at least you got the hair…..darn it"

"I know, what you mean dad," Nathalie said with a giggle.

"32 years and I still have to deal with this"

"Mom used to tell me, she found it cute, when you stuttered talking to her," The brunette girl said making her father blush.

"Your mother is a great woman. Who knew an idiot like me would marry a woman like her?"

"I don't know it, dad," Nathalie said looking back to the window, then she looked back at her father again, wanting to ask him another question. "Does mom her work friends from the movies have children, that go here?" Questioned the turquoise-eyed girl.

"Well her friend Mylène does have her son going here, so far I know."

"Okay," Nathalie said and her father stopped in front of a large elementary school, which was renovated a couple of years ago and had a brighter color all over the building.

"I wish my elementary school was this pretty" The father said looking through the closed window at the building.

"Wasn't your old school pretty?" Asked Nathalie looking at her father.

"It was just a little old compared to the Françoise Dupont school, where I met your mother" The redheaded man explained and drove the SUV forward near the entrance to a line with parking spots for cars and parked his car on the second park standing over the white line of the first park spot, which wasn't taken by any other vehicle. He left along with his daughter making the way together to the school building and in the corridors, they already found the first few classrooms marked with the classroom and class number on the door on a colored sheet.

"Yours is class B5d in classroom 3, which is right there at the stairs" The father showed her daughter, then accompanied the daughter to the classroom to see a young woman sitting on the teacher's desk typing something on the tablet she had in front of her. The father knocked on the door, getting the attention of the woman, who looked at the entrance seeing Nathalie along with her father.

"Good morning" The teacher greeted with a smile, getting up from her chair walking at the two, then gave her hand to the redhead. "You must be the father of Nathalie, right?"

"Uh yes" Responded the father. "The name is Nathaniel Kurtzberg"

"I know, pleased to meet you," Said the teacher. "I've seen your wife's last movie. She's a really talented actress"

"I know" Nathaniel replied a bit embarrassed, making the teacher chuckle then roll her eyes down at the brunette.

"And you must be Nathalie," Said the teacher looking down at her. "I've heard, what happened in your last school. I promise, that here no one will ever do that to you or anyone else. We're all here well mannered, right?"

"Uh...yes," Nathalie said looking at the raven-haired teacher.

"Good uh look the only free seats for you are on the back, on the right side. The last table there's no one sitting and in front of that one, it's only occupied by Cody. The others already have a desk partner"

"Excuse me, uhm does in this school somewhere go a student named Kodiak Bruel?" Asked Nathaniel. "He's the son of the actress Mylène Bruel"

"Yes sure, that's Cody. All nickname him like that"

"Oh great, didn't know that," Nathaniel said then looked down at Nathalie. "You could try to befriend him if you want. He sure is a nice guy"

"What if he isn't interested to befriend me?" Asked the brunette looking up at her father.

"You just have to give it a try. Be yourself, ask him about his hobbies and all. It sure will work out"

"Okay dad, I try," Nathalie said making Nathaniel smile.

"Mom is probably going to take you home in the afternoon. Just wait, until she arrives, deal?" Asked Nathaniel earning a nod from his daughter, then he shared a hug with his daughter and pecked her on her cheeks. "Enjoy your first day of school," Nathaniel said leaving the child back in the classroom with the teacher.

Nathalie walked at the second last table her teacher had suggested her to take a place, then she sat down on the table and opened her messenger bag taking out her case with the writing utensils out, placing it on the table, then she observed her teacher sharing on a desk a sheet for each student and Nathalie placed her bag down on the ground, going down under the table to place it, then she raised up again to see her teacher a file in front of her spreading the sheets.

"Are the sheets there for us to write our names?" Asked Nathalie and the teacher stopped in the middle of the classroom.

"Yes and no" Responded the teacher. "You will have to write your name on it and also describe yourself with each of the words you find"

"Uhm..."

"You'll see that later, I'll show it when all students are present. They must be here in a minute"

* * *

Later students entered into the classroom, where Nathalie sat making their way with their bags to their seats and a black haired boy dressed in black shorts and a black shirt with the symbol of the Zombie Skull crushers, a known rock band from France.

"Hey, you're the new girl?" Asked the boy earning a nod from the girl. "Cool, I don't want to be rude, but that's my seat. The one here in front of me is free"

"Oh, I'm sorry" Apologized Nathalie pushing her stuff to the other side, changing the seat.

"Are you Lila Kurtzberg's daughter?" Asked the raven-haired boy.

"Yeah"

"Cool, my mom is Mylène Bruel. She's married to the drummer of The Prince's Projects"

"Awesome, I think she played with your mom in a short movie"

"Yes they did," The boy said sitting down. "My name is Kodiak, but everyone calls me Cody. My best friend and some of my dad's band call me Code-star"

"Funny, my parents only call me by my name. Oh and my name's Nathalie...sorry"

"No need to apologize." Said Cody making Natalie smile.

"Good morning class" Greeted the teacher. "We got a new student today and I thought on making us introduce to her the same way we did last year in summer," Said the woman making lines on the blackboard, then wrote over each line a letter. "For those, who don't remember, you have to find a word, that describes you, that appears with one of your name's letters. Example" The teacher said writing the name Beaumont on it. "Well, you all use your first names of course. Here I got with b….uhm...big and another way instead of using the first letter of an adjective, you can use another one like strong" Mrs. Beaumont explained writing over the letter T an S and under the T, she wrote the missing letters to finish the word strong.

"You've got five minutes to finish this, then every one of you will come to the front and introduce yourself and explain the words you have found. It doesn't matter if you don't find all" The teacher said and all picked their sheets to start doing this exercise.

"I'm picking the same from last year," Cody said writing down his name, then he stopped to think about the adjectives he used, but it took him a bit of time to remember them.

Nathalie wrote her name down in capital letters, then under the first letter of her name she wrote down the word _nice,_ then held her pencil under her chin to think of another adjective to add in her name.

"Has anyone of you see Azula?" Asked Mrs. Beaumont and a brown-haired boy, that sat on the other side from Nathalie and Cody's table raising his hand.

"She missed the bus, Mrs. Beaumont. She usually goes with us on the same bus"

"Alright, thank you Jonas"

"Who's Azula?" Asked Nathalie looking at his desk mate.

"She's a classmate of us. Her parents are Japanese diplomats" Answered the raven-haired boy looking at the brunette girl. "Oh, now I remember that word," Cody said widening his eyes writing down another adjective on his name. Nathalie found out another adjective, then as she wrote it down, the top of the pencil broke and fell down on the desk.

"Oh," Said Nathalie then searched inside her case for a sharpener, then she took out a globe-shaped pencil sharpener out, which slipped from her hands off to the bottom behind a blonde boy, that sat in front of her. "Ops" Nathalie said getting up from her chair, then went to the front and as she was about to go down on her knees, the blonde sitting on the reached his arm down picking it up first, then he turned around revealing his face to Nathalie.

"Oh uh..."

"I think you lost this" The blonde boy said gazing at the brunette while holding the sharpener in his hand.

"I...yes it slipped from my hands," Nathalie said to the blonde, which smiled at her and gave her the sharpener back.

"Hey L, can you borrow me later the homework for Geometry?" Asked Cody looking at the blonde.

"Sure I don't mind" Responded the blonde.

"Thanks, you're the best," Cody said making the blonde boy smile.

* * *

All students were now in the break hanging around everyone with their friends and Nathalie stood on the back of the school observing almost all boys and a few girls playing soccer on the playfield. She observed a tall Asian student smash the ball into the net, screaming and running away from the adversary followed by a shorter dark-skinned boy applauding for him.

Nathalie chuckled at the sight of the two players running, then she turned around wanting to walk away and crashed against a tall boy, which let fall down a smartphone he held with his hands, then dropped it as they crashed.

"Hey!" Shouted the boy shrieking Nathalie.

"Ah, I'm so sorry!" Apologized Nathalie picking up the phone of the boy, then noted a small scratch on the display of the smartphone. "It was an accident, I didn't want to scratch your phone"

"You owe me a new smartphone!" The well dressed tall boy shouted at the girl.

"I...I'm so sorry..."

"Do you think your apologies repair the display of my smartphone, you idiot?" Asked the boy grabbing Nathalie by her shirt.

"Uh... nice shirt," Nathalie said faking a smile. "Where did you get it?"

"Stop trying to distract me and that's not a shirt. That's a vest and what I got under is a dress shirt. Why are there coming more and more of these people into our country? Why don't you go back to your awful crising countries?"

"Crising?" Nathalie asked while rising her left eyebrow up at the strange word he had said.

"I thought France had closed the doors for the refugees, but I keep seeing some in here"

"My parents aren't refugees. We have been living here in France for so long. I was born here"

"Really? Tell me your name?"

"Nathalie Kurtzberg" Responded the brunette girl, making the blonde wide his eyes.

"Kurtzberg! Oh, then Lila Kurtzberg must be your mother, right?"

"Yes"

"So then your mother must be the one, who's always stealing my mom all the shows with her shitty talent"

"You're lying. My mom always got her roles without having to hurt anyone as your mother and granny does!"

"I'm not a liar like your mommy is," Said the boy pushing the brunette down on the bottom. Nathalie looked up sadly at the blonde, which grinned at her.

"Aww is she going to cry?" Asked the boy seeing a tear leaving the eye of the Italian-German girl sitting on the ground. Another blonde boy appeared and pushed the other blonde away from Natalie's sight.

"Mark, leave her!" Demanded the blonde boy, which wore a brown jean jacket over a white shirt glaring at the Bourgeois son.

"Elliot, why don't you go back to your loser friends and mind your own business?" Asked the blonde boy, which stood in front of Elliot glaring down at him.

"First of all, you leave Nathalie alone. She hasn't done it on purpose. She apologized to you and after all, your phone still works. It won't cost a fortune to change the screen or the protective layer of your screen, right?" Asked Elliot crossing his arms.

"You're a shame to our family, do you know that?" Asked Mark looking angry at the blonde boy.

"Explains, why I'm related with you," Elliot said surprising all students around him, besides Nathalie.

"Ohhhhhh" All students chorused together at the roast of the younger boy. Mark growled and walked off angrily, leaving Elliot back. Elliot looked down at Nathalie, which was getting up, then he showed her his hand for her to grab. Nathalie looked up at the light brown eyes of the blonde, then grabbed his hand and got up with the help of Elliot.

"Thank you for helping me," Nathalie said looking at the blonde.

"No problem and sorry if my cousin plays off as a major douche," Elliot explained the daughter of the Italian actress. "His mother and your mother don't really share a good relationship with each other as I've heard a lot from my dad or my uncle"

"Yeah, but my mom never stole her a role. She was just always chosen by the directors to act in the movies, that's all"

"I know" Responded Elliot with a nod. "No one is saying the opposite"

"No"

"Uhm Nathalie, right?" Asked Elliot earning a nod from the brunette. "We haven't officially introduced each other. My name is Elliot Agreste. My father is Adrien Agreste and plays in the band The Prince's Project as a pianist."

"I'm Nathalie" Responded the brunette shaking the hand with the blonde.

"Look since you already know Cody, I'd like to introduce you to some friends of mine. They sure would love to meet you"

"Okay," Nathalie said following Elliot along the school ground, a little while later they encountered Cody sitting on a bench with two girls and another boy talking, then saw Elliot arriving with Nathalie.

"Hey L, who's that?" Asked a raven-haired boy with red tips on his hair.

"That's Nathalie. She's new in my and Cody's class" Introduced Elliot. "This is Rouven. His father sings and plays the guitar in The Prince's Project along with my dad. Cody you already know, the girl with the brown, wavy hair is Chantal, she's the daughter from that journalist on TV called Alya Césaire."

"Yes I see her sometimes on TV"

"And that's Neela. She is Rouven's cousin and she was adopted by her aunt and girlfriend"

"I used to be bullied in the begin because I have two moms and no dad"

"Yeah," Said Elliot. "Nathalie just got before in trouble with Mark, cause she accidentally walked against him, making him let his smartphone down, then tried to finish her off in front of everyone"

"Mark is an idiot, you better don't listen to him"

"Or if he causes trouble again, just come to me" Said Rouven hitting his fist on his other hand, signing the brunette he would beat the boy up.

"Uhm no, my dad said violence is no solution" Nathalie rejected friendly.

"That's what my mom says too, but sometimes my heart says something else," Rouven said making the others laugh.

"Do you know, where we have P.E today in the afternoon?" Asked Chantal looking up at the brunette girl.

"Uh no, I don't" Responded Nathalie.

"Why don't we show her the school?" Suggested Elliot. "So, that she knows where she has to go when she doesn't have to attend Mrs. Beaumont's lessons?"

"Sure, if she wants," Rouven said looking at the brunette.

"I'd love to" The answer of Nathalie was at the offer of the small group, then they got up and Chantal went in front of the friends to play tour guide around the school, showing Nathalie everything she needed to know.

* * *

On midday the school was over for the morning, the kids could all go home for lunch and come back in the afternoon for the rest of the lessons. A part of the kids was making their way to the bus, others went by feet or bicycle home, one and the other stood in the school ground waiting for someone to pick them up.

Nathalie stood at the sidewalk waiting for her parents to pick her up, then behind her appeared Elliot Agreste stopping beside her.

"Are your parents going to pick you up?" Asked Elliot and Nathalie looked at him surprised, as she didn't note he was standing there beside him.

"Yes I think my mom will"

"So will my mom," Elliot said standing next to the brunette waiting. "She always picks me up to bring me home for lunch"

"Does she play in the band too?" Asked Nathalie looking at the blonde.

"No, she's a lawyer" The blonde corrected. "She's working now less because she's pregnant"

"Aww, you're going to be a big brother then?"

"Yep" Responded Elliot. "It will be a girl"

"Have you already found a name for her?"

"Not that I know" Replied Elliot. "It's probably going to be spontaneous like it was with my name"

"Don't you like your name?" Asked Nathalie earning a pair of shoulder shrugs from the blonde.

"It kind of sounds like a name for a loser"

"No, it's not. I find it suits you a lot" Nathalie said smiling at the blonde, which smiled back at her.

"You uhm used to be in a normal school before, with normal people. Why did you move here?"

"Well my dad got a job offer here and my mom also works here around Paris and thought about moving away with me. Also, the last school had some bullies, that made fun of or did mean things to me."

"That's rude"

"Yeah, before I used to have long hair like my mom, but a few stupid girls found it funny to stick chewing gums on my hair and in the end, I had to cut off my hair," Nathalie said thinking about the past, as this had happened to her.

"I find your hair looks gorgeous like that" Elliot said making Nathalie blush at the boy's compliment.

"Really?" Asked Nathalie earning a nod from the blonde.

A white liftback electric car appeared stopping in front of Nathalie and Elliot, then honked to get Elliot's attention.

"Looks like I have to go" Said Elliot and behind the white car with a T on its front, a black SUV stopped behind it and the driver was Lila Kurtzberg, formerly known as Lila Rossi before she got married.

"Hi mom!" Greeted Nathalie waving at the mother, who got out of the car. The tall woman went to the driver side of the white car and knocked on the window, then the window got down revealing the face of Kagami Tsurugi.

"I knew it was you," Lila said making the driver laugh, then she looked back at Nathalie standing with Elliot looking at the two women. "Is that your son?" Asked Lila looking down at the blue-haired girl, that nodded at the brunette.

"That's Elliot" Responded Kagami. "In a few months, he won't be a lonely child anymore."

"Aww, that's great to hear, in which month are you now?"

"Seventh" Responded the Japanese woman.

"Soon it will be here," Lila said. "It was great to see you again. We should all have together dinner with our family, what do you think?"

"I've got more time since I've shortened my working hours due to the pregnancy"

"My schedule is very different, but I tell you when it works out for me"

"Sure," Kagami said and Elliot got into the car sitting next to his mother.

"Have you found a new friend today?" Asked Lila looking at Elliot, who shook his head as a positive answer.

"Yes ma'am" Replied Elliot making Lila smile and Kagami ruffled his son on his head with a smile, then looked back at Lila.

"It was great to see you again and I hope our kids will be befriended to each other as well as we were back in time"

"We still are Kagami, we all just have been very busy the last couple of years," Lila said petting her friend on the shoulder.

"Right," Kagami said moving the gear lever of the car to D. "I better get going, see you later"

"Bye Kagami, bye Elliot," Lila said waving at the two, then Kagami closed the window and drove away from the school leaving Lila back with her daughter. Lila smiled at her daughter, which came to the streets to share with her mother a long hug.

"I have found five new friends," Nathalie said while her mother petted the girl behind her head.

"That's great _mi bambina,_"

"And Elliot is one of them, right?" Asked Lila making Nathalie put one foot back, doing circular moves from being abashed from the question. Lila smirked about this behavior and pecked the girl on the forehead. "Probably a special friend"

"Mom, he's just a friend and I just met him today!" Nathalie shouted embarrassed.

"I'm kidding my angel," Lila said passing her hand on the girl's cheek. "Come let's head home and see, what daddy has made for lunch," Lila said accompanying the girl to the SUV, then got into the car and left the elementary school heading to their home.

**The End **

* * *

**If interested, the following OC's are mine and are children of the following characters:**

**Nathalie is the daughter of Nathaniel Kurtzberg and Lila Rossi, Elliot is the son of Adrien Agreste and Kagami Tsurugi, Rouven Couffaine is the son of Luka Couffaine and Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Chantal is the daughter of Nino Lahiffe and Alya Césaire, Cody and Neela's are mentioned throughout the fic.**


End file.
